The present invention relates to a computer housing, and more particularly to a high-capacity computer case.
The computer case used to house therein an upright main computer is of a rectangular body, which is often known as a big tower case in the trade. As shown in FIG. 1, such conventional computer case comprises front and rear iron plates 1 and 2, in conjunction with upper and lower iron plates 3 and 4, supplementary rod 5, and side plate 6. Such computer case is not structurally strong enough to withstand a severe impact. In addition, such computer case is provided with a limited capacity for disk drives, which are mounted in the disk drive mount 7 located at the upper front portion of the case. In most cases, the disk drive mount 7 can accommodate only six 51/4" disk drives, which are often insufficient to support the operational requirements of the computer system. Furthermore, the power supply device of an upright computer can be placed into the case only from the side of the case so as to be secured to the positioning plate 8. Such a layout makes the assembly of the computer case unnecessarily complicated.